


6 out of 10 - v3

by LimeSoldier



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-14 10:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimeSoldier/pseuds/LimeSoldier
Summary: The Thurlstone boy, John Stones. And James McCarthy, a cunt from Castlemilk.Stones X McCarthy.A new version of the finished deleted work (words: 130,000). You can ask for the old version.





	1. Chapter 1

6 out of 10

第一章

没有争吵，没有人开口说话，他没有看斯通斯的脸，所以不知道对方正以什么表情看着他。

他们并排坐在巴士上层，左侧第二排。麦卡锡靠着窗，斯通斯靠着走道。时间还很早，上层除了他俩没有别人，他不明白斯通斯为什么不能坐到别的地方去，比如最后一排。他可以横躺在一整排座位上，麦卡锡不会发表任何异议。

车子晃晃悠悠的，他们也跟着晃晃悠悠的。道路上车轮遇见的细小龃龉，传到巴士上层就被放大了许多倍。他的手肘不由自主地轻轻碰撞着斯通斯的手臂。斯通斯身上很烫。麦卡锡突然想不起以前的斯通斯是不是也这么滚烫，也不记得以前的斯通斯是怎么样的，是不是同样有着卷曲的棕色头发和发亮的皮肤。

他强迫自己去回忆格拉斯哥，回忆那条灰蒙蒙的、没有发亮的招牌只有尘土的街道。他开始追忆一种能软化礁石又能被搂在怀里的温暖，需要的时候，它还可以温暖他的枕头和他的床。

他转过头看着窗外老旧的砖墙。太阳缓慢移向正午，他的心却沉入黄昏，在街角拉出狭长的剪影。

事情并不是一开始就这么糟糕的。

当他们都还在医院里的时候，斯通斯把验血报告单甩到了麦卡锡身上。“我这么纯洁！”他嚷嚷着，“我像张白纸一样纯洁。”他像个白痴一样纯洁。他八成真的是，他甚至不知道验血报告单上哪些项目对麦卡锡更重要。

斯通斯生了他的气。麦卡锡不知道具体是哪件事激怒了对方，是让斯通斯去验血，还是问他“你能不能原谅我”。他觉得是后者，因为他记得说那句话时斯通斯脸上的表情。麦卡锡仰起头，看着医院的天花板，努力从大脑里搜刮出另一个词语，可他真正期盼的仍然是原谅。

“哦，James。”斯通斯说。他摇了摇头，接着走开了。

麦卡锡尝试向斯通斯解释验血对同性恋而言有多重要。“我又不是同性恋。”斯通斯回答，他就完全不知道该如何是好。肛交不等于同性恋，他告诉自己，斯通斯不是同性恋。帮同性口交不一定是同性恋，跟同性做爱可能也不是同性恋。同性恋的标准很高，需要冲破一面镜子，或者一扇门，甚至一堵墙。

“James。”斯通斯突然喊他。

麦卡锡把注意力从街边的招牌转移到巴士靠背蓝黄相间的花纹上。他不想直视斯通斯的脸，并不是不敢，只是不想。同时他没有足够的勇气。

有天夜里他梦见了斯通斯。他看不见对方的脸，但他知道是斯通斯。那个男孩有双深蓝色的眼睛。在英格兰麦卡锡跟许多有这种眼睛的男人睡过觉，他们的都不像斯通斯的那样蓝。他醒来时脑子像是被陨石砸过，汗液在掌纹间泛着光。

“James。”斯通斯又喊了他一声。

事情过去了一整周。麦卡锡想回格拉斯哥，明天就回去。明天是周四但他仍然想回去。他可以请假，周一再回来。他能离开斯通斯四天。四天应该足够了，足够让他喘息。他祈祷斯通斯不要说出增加心灵创伤的话。他在心里说了一整套祷告词，以“亲爱的天父”开始，以“阿门”结尾。

“昨天晚上我梦到你了。”斯通斯说。

麦卡锡愣了愣，慢慢把视线重新转向窗外。接骨木开花了。他们在一个不太友好的季节里。麦卡锡不知道该说什么。

“你不想知道我梦见我们在做什么吗？”斯通斯继续问。

“不。”麦卡锡回答，“不想。”

“我们……”

“我说了不想，闭嘴。”他打断了斯通斯，却说不出更多词句。他不合时宜地怀念起自己的表兄贾吉尔卡。贾吉尔卡永远知道该怎么打断别人，并且不再给对方任何说话的机会。斯通斯又开始生气了，麦卡锡仍然不知道是哪件事激怒了对方。是让他闭嘴，还是没有看着他的眼睛说话。

“我希望你听听，还蛮有趣的。”斯通斯不管不顾地说，“我们喝醉了，躺在床上。我问你……”

“John！”他把前排座椅捏得更紧了些，“你能不能别说了？”

斯通斯安静了几秒钟。他没有看着麦卡锡。他看着前方，看着巴士上层肮脏的大片玻璃窗。他看着道路中央，看着路旁快速掠过的车辆。

“你想知道之后怎么了吗？”

“John！”

“你操了我。” 

“是你先开始的。”

斯通斯并不是在描述他的梦，他八成从没做过这样的梦。他说的一切都是真的，确实发生过的。一周前，在麦卡锡的床上。麦卡锡能隐约感受到斯通斯在做什么，挑逗他，激怒他，伤害他，又抚慰他。周而复始。他不是没想过补偿，但不能用斯通斯想要的方式——不管是什么——补偿斯通斯。 

“我在内裤上发现了一根红发，你真恶心。”

“你知道怎么帮人口交，你这只肮脏的老鼠。你平时在房间里看什么？打开谷歌，输入‘怎么勾引你的同性恋表哥’，然后你就知道该怎么吸他。你真可怕。”

“我真可怕？你吸了一百个人的阴茎然后说我真可怕。”

“你觉得一百就是个大数字了？你能数到一百零一吗？”

“不能，我没见过这么多阴茎来帮我数数。”

“John我要杀了你。如果我再听到你谈论这件事，我就杀了你。”

“你操了我，又不让我提这事。我只是告诉你发生过什么。”

“是你先吸我的，是你他妈让我做的。”

“别说得像我强迫了你，你知道自己在做什么。你操了我因为你想，而不是我做了什么。”

“我没想过操你！从来没有！”

“这解释了你为什么操我。”

“John！你这只……”

他转过脸，想说出些真正能伤害到斯通斯的词语，接着停了下来。

在他们身后三四排，有个浅棕色头发的成年男人坐在那儿，沉默地看着他们。麦卡锡不知道他是什么时候上来的，也不知道他有没有听到他们的对话。斯通斯注意到了异样，顺着他的视线往后看着。

“哦。”斯通斯说。这个词里有很多意思。他看了看那个男人，又看了看麦卡锡，接着看了看那个男人。

陌生人突然开了口。“别紧张。”他语气柔和地说，“没事的。”

斯通斯想笑，不是因为现在的处境而是因为麦卡锡脸上的表情。

“但年轻人。”那个男人继续说，“发生过的事情，已经发生了。”

“正是如此。”斯通斯说，他看了麦卡锡一眼，被对方的神态逗得笑了起来。他笑了很久，麦卡锡没再发出过任何声音。他身上很凉，手肘在巴士的晃动中轻轻碰着斯通斯的手臂。从斯通斯的视角看去，他在窗外白色接骨木花发出的大片光芒里。

他是斯通斯的表哥，从格拉斯哥来到英格兰，知道斯通斯不知道的一切。他是个同性恋，有过一个稳定的男朋友。他们在半年前分了手。 

他又开始想念麦卡锡了。当他独自待在家里泡一杯只有自己会喝的茶，或者坐在巴士上，碰上了下班时的高峰期所以暮色里灯光绵延而车辆踟蹰不前，他总会想念麦卡锡。即使现在他就在身边他仍然怀念他。

他们没法回到过去的状态里，也没有进展。

第二天傍晚，斯通斯看着书柜上层的玻璃罐子里装着的黑色石头，旁边有张小小的卡片。正面是都柏林的海滩，背面麦卡锡写着：“带上你的石头。（Keep your Stones with you.）”他想在他们两个人之中至少有一个人得先退让。等麦卡锡回来，他们可以认真聊聊。他能妥协，把一切抛诸脑后。麦卡锡阴茎上的血管或者耻毛的颜色，如果麦卡锡不想再提，他可以假装自己什么都没有经历过。

夜里麦卡锡没有回家。斯通斯太太在饭桌上告诉斯通斯，麦卡锡回格拉斯哥了。

“他没有告诉我。”斯通斯搅着盘子里的土豆泥。

麦卡锡没说自己什么时候回来，有那么一两天斯通斯觉得他永远不会回来。他不知道自己应不应该追到苏格兰去打断他的腿。他给麦卡锡发了条信息，问他什么时候回来。

“我周二回来。”麦卡锡回复。这本该足够了，但他紧接着又发了另一条。

“你已经十八岁了，该断奶了。”

“等你回来我会操你。”斯通斯告诉他，“不管你信不信。”

“我会杀了你。”

“好。”斯通斯只回复了一个字母。

周一晚上他见到了麦卡锡。当他回家推开门，麦卡锡正好从厨房出来。他们之间隔着五米，或者六米。他刚剪了头发，麦卡锡也刚剪过头发。斯通斯说：“妈妈今晚不在家。”麦卡锡看了他一眼，接着突然跑向楼梯。斯通斯冲了上去，在第三个台阶上握住他的脚踝，把他跩倒在楼梯上。

麦卡锡嚷着：“我不想揍你。”斯通斯说：“杀了我，现在。”

他们像对没成年的兄弟在母亲不在家时互相打斗。但斯通斯没有兄弟，麦卡锡从不跟兄长打斗。他们之间也从未起过真正的争执。母亲不在的夜晚他们往往一同吃着从超市里买回来的冷藏食品，炖牛肉配土豆泥，或者牧羊人派，每人买两份。他们会坐在餐桌的两侧，面对面坐着。他们中的任何一个人都不会把另一个人压在楼梯上，手肘抵住对方的前胸。

麦卡锡没法把他从身上弄下去，有那么一分钟他几乎没法动弹。楼梯间异常狭窄而斯通斯成长得相当健壮。发现这点的时候已经太迟了。他闭上眼睛，突然想起他们在他的床上做爱。他的手原本托着斯通斯的肋部，这时也慢慢松开了。空气里有斯通斯身上的味道。“操。”他说。

“你感觉到了？”斯通斯问他。

“嗯。”他回答，依然闭着眼睛，许久之后才睁开。

“我该怎么办？”

“这是你第一次勃起还怎么的？你十八岁了，别像个傻逼一样。”

“James，我很害怕。”

麦卡锡没有立刻回答，他筛选着合适的词语。但没什么可筛的，他的脑子里一片空白。

“你先放开我。”他说，斯通斯真的放松了手臂。麦卡锡挣扎了一下，用手肘撑住楼梯，往上移动了半层。斯通斯慢慢站了起来，看起来茫然无措。麦卡锡把视线从他脸上移开，直起腰，坐在楼梯上。

“这是第一次还怎么的？”他看着自己的手指。

“第一次什么？”

“那个。”

“哪个？”

“勃起。”

“不。”

“为了男人。”

“你？”

“别这么说。”

“那该怎么说？”

“打架很容易让人勃起。”麦卡锡的手指上有道小小的伤口，浅红色的，“你不能胡思乱想。”

“第四或第五次。”

“哦。”那道伤口从麦卡锡眼前消失了，他像是失去了视觉。麦卡锡告诉自己没事的，所有事情都会好起来。

“我会变成同性恋吗？”斯通斯问他。

“不。”麦卡锡迅速回答道，“不，不不。这很正常，真的。我有很多异性恋朋友，有时候他们也会……”

“为你勃起？”

“哦。不。”他突然忘了想好的说辞，再度陷入短暂的迷茫或是困惑之中，“跟我没关系。”

“我该怎么办？”

“你有两只手。”

“你又开始像个混蛋了。”

“我也没办法！你只能……回房间，等它离开，或者……可以读历史书。历史书或者数学书。”

“你能帮我吗？”

他抬起头看着斯通斯的脸。他的心跳得很快。他知道自己应该避开对方的注视，那双蓝色眼睛对他讲述的超过斯通斯简单的语法所能表达的一切。斯通斯的脸上没有太多的表情，就像方才问的只是个简单问题。“你能帮我看看这道题目吗？”或者“你能帮我移开这张桌子吗？”麦卡锡宁可去搬一百张桌子也不愿意帮他手淫。他宁可去写一本数学书也不愿意帮他手淫。

“我们喝醉了。”昨晚祈祷时他忏悔道，“我们喝得非常醉。我很抱歉，我真的、真的非常抱歉。”

“你在想什么？”斯通斯问他，转身拉上了窗帘。房间里有股奇怪的味道，男孩的味道，有点像剃须水，又比它更浓烈些。麦卡锡没有回答斯通斯的问题，向他走了两步。斯通斯在床边坐下，摇晃着腿，悠闲得漫不经心。

“你以前做过这个吗？”他继续问麦卡锡。

“做过几次。”

“跟异性恋？”斯通斯问。

“有那么两三次。”他没决定好是坐在他身边还是跪在对方面前，他的手悬在半空。

“跟Jags？”

他愣住了，忘了本该遵守的所有规则，直视着斯通斯的眼睛。他的胃里开始翻江倒海。

“他是我的表哥！”他说。

“我是你的表弟。”斯通斯回答，“但你睡过我。”

他彻底清醒了，逃出房间时几乎跌跌撞撞。没有喝酒所以他找不到借口。斯通斯引诱过他一次，还有机会引诱他第二次。他躺在自己的床上，仅仅因为斯通斯靠近的脚步声就心跳加速。但斯通斯只是去了厕所。麦卡锡能听见浴室的灯闸跳起和抽水马桶的声音。他站起身，把书柜里他和斯通斯三年来所有的合照都往下翻倒。空气里有股奇怪的男孩身上的味道，像是剃须水，又比它更招摇些，是只在七月的阳光底下才会出现的味道。

他找到了住在圣海伦斯的朋友，亚当•布克斯顿，在他家住了两晚，没有给出任何合理解释，只说不想回家。斯通斯给他发了几条短信，问他在哪儿。他不敢回复。第三天贾吉尔卡给他打了个电话，问他怎么了，接着让他回去。因为“John很担心，他快哭了”，而麦卡锡“如果生了John的气，应该把话说明白”，无论如何“他们是亲表兄弟，家庭观念才是最重要的”。麦卡锡告诉布克斯顿“我要死了”。

布克斯顿问他：“你做了什么？”

麦卡锡不敢回答。

他回家那天斯通斯坐在楼梯上。麦卡锡走到楼梯最后一级台阶前，仰头看着他，问他：“你到底想怎么样？”

斯通斯问他：“你呢？你想怎么样？”

麦卡锡说：“我们不能忘了这事吗？”

斯通斯说：“不能。”

他们都问过对方的意见，尽管对方的意见没有被采纳。麦卡锡告诉他，我不会再主动跟你说话，就没有再直视过斯通斯的眼睛。有一天斯通斯站在他的房间门口问他：“这就是你想要的吗？”麦卡锡说是。

在他的床上曾经斯通斯告诉他：“你可以操我，我不会介意的。”

斯通斯没有撒谎，他从未为此生气。他真的不介意，介意的是麦卡锡。

他记得自己微笑着，用手指摸斯通斯的嘴唇。

“别把你自己卷进这种事情里。”他说。但他已经昏了头。

“我想试试。”斯通斯告诉他。

麦卡锡不会承认之后他哭过两次。一次是为自己永远无法承担的责任，另一次是为他们永远无法被修复的关系。他还记得他们躺在一张床上，除了梦想和蠢话什么都不说。他还记得他们拥抱着躺在赫尔辛基森林的雪地里。他记得他们爬到房顶一起看着夕阳落下。自从跟斯通斯做过一次爱之后所有感觉都像浪潮一样在夜色里消退了。斯通斯的勃起抵着他的大腿和他的梦境。他把斯通斯从他身上往上拉，翻过来，压在床上，像干一个陌生男人一样干他。

离他跟科尔曼分手已经过去了七八个月。麦卡锡一直没有碰别的男人，因为他对复合还抱有一丝期待，禁欲期把他折磨得苦不堪言。清醒过来已经太晚了，斯通斯睡在他身边，脖子上沾着他的气味和汗液。

“James。”斯通斯喊他，“别离我这么远。”

“我不是故意的，John。”他在梦里说，“原谅我。”

他真的不是故意的，他喝了许多酒，包括十八岁的斯通斯人生中买的第一品脱啤酒。禁酒戒律暂时被放在一旁。他从未沉迷酒精，一品脱啤酒就软化了他。他告诉斯通斯，科尔曼有了新女朋友。“他放弃我了。”他说。斯通斯让他找个新的，随手指了个角落里的人，问麦卡锡：“这个怎么样？”麦卡锡说：“不。”

麦卡锡给斯通斯买了第二品脱，自己也买了一杯。之后斯通斯想喝威士忌，麦卡锡告诉他不是每个苏格兰人都爱威士忌，但还是掏了钱。那几杯威士忌让他的喉咙和肠胃都燃烧了起来。斯通斯说：“这个很好。”麦卡锡说：“我知道。”斯通斯问他，既然知道很好为什么不喝。麦卡锡说世界上好的东西有这么多，总不能每件都尝试一遍。

他喝得很醉，斯通斯也许喝得更醉。他把麦卡锡扶到床上之后，躺在麦卡锡身边。

“你闻起来不一样了。”麦卡锡说。

“变得好闻了还是……”

“不是好闻或不好闻。只是变了。”他看着天花板，“John。John Stones，John。”他机械地重复着，之后突然笑起来，转过脸看着斯通斯。“你闻起来像John Stones。如果我以后碰到一个人闻起来像你，我就这么告诉他。”

“我昨晚梦到你了。”斯通斯说，“梦见我们两个。”

“我们在做什么？”

“性。”

“闭嘴。”麦卡锡笑着说，“你又不是同性恋，你不知道我们怎么做。”

“我当然知道！都差不多。”

“你已经够傻逼了，闭上你的嘴。”

“我真的知道。”斯通斯的耳朵和额头也跟着红了起来，他从床上坐起身，过程中磕磕绊绊，陷在被褥中，又挣扎着重新起来。他爬到床中央，跨坐在麦卡锡腿上。麦卡锡看了他一眼，又笑了起来。

“Jags会很高兴的——如果他看到我们这样。希望他先来揍你，而不是我。”

斯通斯扯开了他运动裤的绑带。“别搞得像真的一样。”麦卡锡说，蜷起腿想把斯通斯踹到床下去。当阴茎被握住的时候，他背后的肌肉猛烈抽动了一下，力量大得让他疼痛。

“John！”

斯通斯没有回答。

他的肺部紧缩起来，脑袋因为缺氧开始觉得刺痛。他想喊斯通斯的名字，但当他张开嘴，空气快速灌进他的喉咙，发出的声音让他自己都觉得难堪。

很长一段时间内麦卡锡没有帮任何人口交，也没让任何别人帮他口交。口交过程中的不对等关系曾让他觉得屈辱，一个人跪着什么着另一个人的什么，或者用什么怎么样，或者把什么放进了另一个人的什么里。久而久之他丧失了对口交的兴趣，忘了它本身有多么令人愉悦。年轻的舌头把他舔得湿漉漉的。他希望斯通斯下达命令，不管什么都好，因为他有服从的渴望。服从任何人，做任何事，释放下腹燃烧着的火焰。斯通斯点燃了床单所以整个房间都在冒烟。

他喊了斯通斯的名字，伸手去扯对方的头发。他可以为斯通斯做任何事，为他融化也可以，为他流淌也可以。

斯通斯停下时，麦卡锡发出一声长长的叹息。斯通斯说：“我说过……”但他没说下去。他停下来，用手背擦着嘴唇。

“James？”他突然喊麦卡锡。

麦卡锡的胸膛起伏着，他没法说话，也没法推开斯通斯。他用手肘撑起上身，向斯通斯伸出一只手，触碰他的脸颊和嘴唇。一部分麦卡锡在斯通斯的嘴里死去了。

“如果你想操我。”斯通斯说，“我不会介意。”

“我不能这么对你。”他告诉斯通斯。而活着的那部分麦卡锡想跟他做任何事。

“我没有跟男人做过爱。”

“我知道。”

“是怎么样的？”

“你不需要知道。”

“但我想。”

“去找个别人，别跟我。”

“会很疼吗？”

“有时候。但你不会感觉到。”

“我一直没法理解，为什么往身体里插个什么就觉得兴奋。我会觉得兴奋吗？会觉得舒服吗？”

“非常。”麦卡锡回答，他的眼神没法聚焦在斯通斯脸上，他头昏脑涨，“非常、非常、非常舒服。”

“你能不能仔细形容？”斯通斯说。

“上帝啊。”麦卡锡说，“你能不能闭上嘴？” 

他抓住斯通斯的头发把他从腿上拉起，扔在床的另一侧。斯通斯挣扎着想爬起来，麦卡锡翻过身，压住他的背。需要的东西都在床边的抽屉里，斯通斯问他那些是什么。他说：“我不记得了，闭上嘴。”麦卡锡真的不记得了。他可能忘了一两个步骤，做错了一些事，当他钻进对方的身体整个世界尖啸着，把沉重的内疚感挤压得无关紧要。他听着润滑剂在摩擦中发出的水声，那些声音是从他自己屁股缝里发出来的还是他造成的也无关紧要。他需要性，被挤压包裹，刺入和抽出某个屁股，任何人的。他在高潮前退了出来。他们没戴安全套。

他的手从对方的阴茎上离开。“他有个好家伙。”麦卡锡想，“但还没有高潮。”他操了对方很久，把他的屁股操红了，但对方没有高潮。那个年轻人的阴茎还是硬挺着，干燥而光滑。就像麦卡锡白花了这么长时间的努力耕作却没有收获一颗麦子。

他变得怒不可遏，想要把对方翻过来。然后他突然问自己：“这他妈是谁？”

两秒钟之后他想起来了。

“该死。”他想，接着射了精。

“我要死了。”他告诉自己，“但我要先睡一觉。明天早上再死。”

他倒在床上，倦意来袭时比高潮还猛烈。他的脑子很快被席卷一空。

之后麦卡锡问过斯通斯很多问题，斯通斯给过许多不同的答案。但有一个答案始终如一。麦卡锡问斯通斯：“你那天晚上有没有喝醉。”

斯通斯回答：“没有。”他说这句话时脸上带着嘲讽的神色。

“当然没有。”

麦卡锡醒来时不到早上六点。他躺在床上，听着窗外鸟类的窃窃私语以及风吹动树叶发出的沙沙响。斯通斯的呼吸声唤回了所有记忆，他在内疚感的潮水涌起之前坐起身。他知道自己不该回头，但还是回头看了。

他从床上晃晃悠悠地爬起来，穿上衣服和裤子，走到淋浴室，用冷水洗脸。镜子里他的嘴唇和皮肤比平时显得更苍白。他在浴室里站了很久，直到他听见房间里传出窸窣的声响，接着是斯通斯的脚步声。他等着，什么都不期待地等待着。斯通斯靠近他，贴近了麦卡锡的手臂。

“操。”麦卡锡跳了起来，他甩着手臂直到斯通斯离他很远。他又往后退了两步。

斯通斯看着他，脸上的笑容慢慢消失了。“怎么了？”他问。

“别碰我。”麦卡锡说，他的内脏搅成一团。

“你确定？”斯通斯的眼睛微微眯了起来。麦卡锡知道他生气了，他不知道具体是哪件事激怒了斯通斯。或者他一直明白，只是永远无法面对。

“我会搬出去。”麦卡锡说，走向门边。他踏出浴室，听见斯通斯在他身后说：“如果你搬走，我就告诉妈妈你操了我。”

他转身看着斯通斯。

“别当个混蛋。”他说。斯通斯的眼神里有些像坚冰一样的东西。他们俩之中的任何一个都明白这不是什么该死的归宿而是噩梦的开端。

“我不想当混蛋。”斯通斯说，“我想当个诚实的好孩子。”

斯通斯很平静。他的肩膀上留着麦卡锡给他的印记，但他很平静。不安的是麦卡锡，在无数个夜晚为斯通斯的脚步声坐立难安的也是麦卡锡。斯通斯问他，你梦见过我吗？麦卡锡没有回答因为他明白斯通斯会看出他在说谎。斯通斯问他你梦见什么了？他把麦卡锡拉向自己，张开嘴用牙齿咬住麦卡锡的喉咙。

麦卡锡从床上猛地坐起来，喘着气，意识到这是新的梦境。他走出房门，打算去浴室洗个脸。他往斯通斯房间的方向看了一眼。房门开着，斯通斯坐在窗台上看着窗外。他被月光照得很亮。

斯通斯像是听到了声音，把视线从窗外移向连廊。麦卡锡不确定他是否能看见自己，因为麦卡锡没有开灯，周围黑黢黢的。斯通斯只是盯着一团黑暗。但他一直没有移开目光。

死去的那一半麦卡锡还在斯通斯嘴里，他一直没有把他吐出来。


	2. Chapter 2

第二章 

几周前的某个早上，他看见斯通斯独自站在巴士站前等待，就决定买辆车。当时麦卡锡刚毕业，在跟学校合作的公司找了份短期工作，离买车仍遥不可及。等他攒够了买车的钱，他和斯通斯已不再交谈。

刚毕业时麦卡锡想过直接离开，他为自己定下的所有期限都到了尽头。斯通斯十八岁了，麦卡锡有了稳定收入。但所有人都不希望他离开。

Janet说那个房间他不住也只能空着，三个人的饭比两个人的好做。贾吉尔卡说既然有地方住，就不需要给别人房租。柴郡的房租贵得出奇，省下来的钱可以买许多东西。他列举了很多，都是些麦卡锡不会考虑购买的玩意。斯通斯只是说，你走了就剩下我了。

麦卡锡时常后悔自己的决定。如果当时离开，他心里的斯通斯就会一直是原本的模样。

某天夜里他看完第四频道播放的老电影，在沙发上睡着了，醒来时身上盖着毯子。当他不愿意去餐厅跟斯通斯面对面用餐，晚餐总会在厨房里放着。他告诉自己斯通斯从未发生改变。这个从南约克郡村庄来到柴郡的家庭接纳了他，照顾着他。斯通斯仍然是对他最温柔的男孩。

他在后院采了一蓬接骨木花，洗干净后浸在气泡水里。斯通斯这样做过。他冰镇了一大瓶。当麦卡锡从家里离开时手上留着接骨木花的味道。

某种意义上他俩是同一类人，同样固执，同样幼稚，同样懂礼节，又同样喜形于色。他不是不知道该如何正确对待对方，但左右着他的是颜色、温度、气味。斯通斯带来的是些花花绿绿的色彩斑斓的东西，像原野或春天的英格兰，风铃草、耧斗菜、蒲公英、雏菊和毛地黄铺成的草地，又或者是金链花和洋槐树摇摇晃晃的花簇。格拉斯哥也有，只是麦卡锡很少注意到。

那一整个月他都在想着如何从这个男孩身边逃脱。他想搬到曼彻斯特去，离他熟悉的一切更近，城市的阴晦色彩能让他的心变得安宁。

跟科尔曼分手是烦恼的开端，麦卡锡曾以为是问题的阶段性结束。他跟斯通斯讲过无数次这个故事，以至于后来如果他说错某个细节，斯通斯会立刻纠正他仿佛身临其境的是斯通斯。只谈过一次稳定恋爱但对感情显然经验丰富的贾吉尔卡说过，如果两个人足够相爱，争执仅仅是争执而已。麦卡锡信以为真，他从未改变过态度直至为时已晚。科尔曼曾是最珍惜他的人。他现在还能回忆起当他住在圣海伦斯医院里，科尔曼出现在病床的另一端。

科尔曼不需要麦卡锡做任何事，不需要血缘关系，他爱麦卡锡仅仅因为他爱他。麦卡锡永远不可能找到代替科尔曼的人，当科尔曼离开的时候……

斯通斯接过话茬：“把你的爱情也带走了。”

当时他们还是朋友，在公园长椅上并排坐着。麦卡锡把关于自己的一切都告诉了斯通斯，信任他并且热爱他。

先是科尔曼，接着是斯通斯。他搞砸了所有关系。

他去找了房屋中介，看了套地处萨尔福德的公寓。房子很不错，但租金有些高，离他工作的地方太远。等他踏入家门，斯通斯在花园里，手里拎着浇花的软管，赤着上身，穿着条浅蓝色的松垮短裤。那几天没有下雨，但麦卡锡仍然不觉得他们需要给花浇水。他站在门廊上，看着斯通斯被日光亲吻着的肩背。斯通斯转过身时，麦卡锡想，他要用水淋我了。

斯通斯看了他一眼，把水管口对准他，接着打开了阀门。

夜里麦卡锡去了酒吧，他想回到此前的生活中，与科尔曼建立稳定关系前，他十八岁的时候。进展不算太顺利，也不算太糟糕。他的手机在十点左右突然震动起来，他看了眼屏幕，斯通斯正在给他打电话。他走到安静的角落。斯通斯从电话里问他：“你在哪里？”

麦卡锡问他：“你在哪里？”

“你是不是去pub了？我能听到音乐。”

“你在家吗？”

“不。”

“你在哪里？”

“你在哪里？”

找到斯通斯时他站在曼彻斯特市郊的酒吧门口，提着一只啤酒瓶，风吹着他厚重的刘海。麦卡锡觉得这个场景非常眼熟，却怎么也想不起在什么地方见过这样的斯通斯。他很高，斯通斯。他的约克郡男孩已经比他高得多了。大概一年前，或者两年前，他突然发现斯通斯比他更高，就告诉科尔曼，斯通斯长大了。科尔曼说你终于意识到了。麦卡锡说，自己有两个哥哥，也跟贾吉尔卡一起住过。斯通斯非常安全。他是异性恋，对麦卡锡来说就像亲弟弟。而科尔曼只是摇了摇头：“但他不是。”

他没说斯通斯“不是”什么。

天彻底黑下来之后斯通斯不再看着车窗外。导航系统为他们指着路，左拐，右拐，直走。至少有个声音告诉麦卡锡该怎么走。他希望有人能告诉他该怎么做。

“我很抱歉。”斯通斯说，“但我会一直想起你。”

麦卡锡没法回答，他看着前路，紧紧捏着方向盘。

“我其实不介意。我说过我不介意。但James……”他朝麦卡锡伸出手。

“我在开车！”麦卡锡嚷了起来，“别碰我。”他试着挣了一下，没有成功。斯通斯捏着他的耳垂。

“我想知道你在做什么。”斯通斯说完了那句话。

“我在找男人打发时间。”

“你们操了吗？”

“我在这里开着车。John！”

“你最近有没有操过谁？”

“别对我说这些。把手拿开！”

“你喜欢什么样的男人？我帮你找一个。”

“我喜欢坐在车后座的。”

斯通斯笑了起来，他拿开手，坐正了一些。麦卡锡松了一口气。他看了看时间，已经十一点半了，他的朋友大概已经找到了目标，真正的夜晚才刚到来，他却在车里忍受斯通斯。大概只是因为好玩，斯通斯根本不知道自己在做什么，他对同性恋和关于同性恋的一切一无所知。

斯通斯突然凑近了些。

“我可以在你开车的时候帮你口交。”他说。

麦卡锡用力把方向盘往回打了一些才不至于偏出道路太多。他找了个路口，把车停了下来，接着冲斯通斯挥了一拳。那一拳很重，如果斯通斯没有躲开他们两个人都会觉得痛。他看着斯通斯，后者脸上的笑意正在消退。

“你真的想揍我。”斯通斯说。

“我在开车！”麦卡锡嚷着，“我们两个可能都已经死了。”

“只是个玩笑。我们都对朋友开过这种玩笑。你总是小题大做。”

“那不一样，你对我做过这种事。”

“做过什么？开车的时候帮你口交？我不想死，James。你把我当成什么了？”他把背压平在坐垫靠背上，直视着挡风玻璃。车灯照亮了前方的草地和道路。麦卡锡看着他，找不到回复的话。

“我尽力想要改善我们之间的关系，而你只想逃跑。你完全不在意我的心情，我怎么想，我想要什么，你不在乎。”斯通斯继续说，“我们不能做错了一件事就被埋葬在那里了。我非常喜欢你，James，你是我最好的朋友，我不希望你讨厌我。那不是我的错而你还是……”他没有说下去，转过脸，看着车窗外。

麦卡锡靠近了一些，他想看斯通斯有没有掉眼泪，又怕他真的掉了眼泪。到那时，斯通斯让他做什么，他都会说好。

斯通斯把脸转了回来，他的眼眶很红但里面没有泪水。他看着麦卡锡，像是从来没有这么仔细地看过他，接着在麦卡锡反应过来之前搂住了他，脸埋进麦卡锡的肩膀。他的鼻息温热。麦卡锡的手在空中停留了许久，最终落在斯通斯的背上，轻轻拍了拍。

“你就像珍珠一样。”麦卡锡告诉他，“我的珍珠。”

他能感觉到斯通斯身体突然变得僵硬。麦卡锡愣着，不知道自己是不是又说了令人伤心的话。“怎么了？”他小心翼翼地问。斯通斯慢慢松开了手臂。

“没什么。”他回答，重新坐得稳稳当当，眼眶看起来也不那么红了，“抱歉James。”

他在回程的路上变得非常安静，没有公放的音乐，没有标志性的笑声，没有胡话。他坐在麦卡锡身旁，麦卡锡偷偷瞥去的每一眼里他的表情没有发生任何变化。

麦卡锡没有浪费一滴威士忌，所以他并不记得那场带着消遣发泄意味的性爱中他们具体做了什么，只记得在床上让他心旌摇荡不只是男孩的嘴唇、黏在阴茎上的唾液、或者对方呼吸里的酒精。另一些东西在蛊惑他，他说不出到底是什么，是跟斯通斯发红的眼眶、僵硬的身体和不再变化的表情相似的东西。让他在夜里饱受折磨的也是它们，即便他们处于温存之中。

午夜之前他们回到了家，房子里没有透出亮光，斯通斯太太已经睡下了。麦卡锡锁上门，转过身，等着斯通斯打开过道的灯。但灯一直没有亮起来。他小声喊“John”，斯通斯就把他摁在门上。他说“操你……”，斯通斯就捂紧了他的嘴。麦卡锡用力挣扎着，用膝盖给了斯通斯结结实实的一下。斯通斯呻吟了一声，用力把麦卡锡撞在门上，鼻尖贴着麦卡锡的额头。当他喊麦卡锡名字时，啤酒改变了他呼吸的味道。

“操。操你。操你妈的。”他压低了声音说，“我也希望你滚，但你不能。”

麦卡锡往后蹬了一下门，借助反作用力把斯通斯往后推开，斯通斯踉跄了半步，下意识伸出手扶住身后的楼梯把手。光线很暗，麦卡锡看不清他的脸，但他能想象对方脸上的表情。他们都气喘吁吁，同时怒不可遏。

“别碰我。”麦卡锡告诉他，“你不知道自己在做什么。”

“你觉得你知道。”

“我当然知道。”

“你知道个屁，你知道自己会操我吗？”

“我知道你说这个只是为了激怒我。”

“激怒你对我有好处吗？你会怎么做，揍我？杀了我？还是他妈的搬到曼彻斯特去一辈子不接我的电话。”

“你是不是觉得自己很聪明。”

“我当然很聪明。”

“傻逼都觉得自己很聪明。”

“你才是傻逼。”

“你。傻逼。你。”

“傻逼都喜欢说别人傻逼。”

麦卡锡一时间想不到该怎么回答，他从没想到自己会在关于“傻逼”的问题上败下阵来。斯通斯很有经验，他的语气里带着一股古怪的自信，就像一开始就知道自己会吵赢。没人能吵赢麦卡锡，麦卡锡总能用一连串脏话和对你家里人的羞辱快速改变话题的走向。但他没法羞辱斯通斯的家里人。

“别激怒我，你不知道激怒我的后果。”最后麦卡锡只好说。

“激怒你会怎么样？你会揍我？”

麦卡锡又停了下来，他记得这句话刚才已经听过了。这时他已经不生气了，也彻底忘了他们在生什么气。但斯通斯重新开了口。

“如果你再梦到我，我希望你梦见自己在吸我的阴茎。”

“操你的……”麦卡锡提高了音量，紧接着闭了嘴，他意识到斯通斯太太会听到他们的对话。他压低了声音，这次他真的生了气。

“如果我吸你的阴茎我会把你的阴囊都吸烂，操你妈的臭老鼠。如果我吸你的阴茎会把你吸成一滩泥，把你的脑浆顺着脊柱吸出来。我会让你哭着求我，John，别惹我生气，我一直对你非常温柔。”

“真温柔。”斯通斯带着讽刺口吻说，“我第一次听到这么温柔的话。”

他跑上了楼梯。

“晚安，James。”他头也不回地说，“做个好梦。”

麦卡锡站在楼梯底下喘着气。他做了两个仓促的决定。他决定不再跟斯通斯在“傻逼”的问题上争吵，也不再与对方讨论口交。自从他们真的口交过，口交就不再仅仅是一个词。它有画面和声音。他走到房间门口时腿都软了。他倒在床上，没有洗漱，第一次就这么抱着被子睡去，直到三四点钟才醒来。他没有梦见斯通斯也没有梦见口交，只是一个人在一座没有出口的城镇里寻找一件他忘了是什么的物件。梦里的斯通斯只有声音，他的声音很年轻，还没有变声完全。他说：“James，跟我走。”他没说去哪儿。麦卡锡说好，但他没有看见对方。斯通斯只是一直说同一句话，反反复复。

“你不知道我是哪种同性恋。”

第二天，当麦卡锡站在停车场外的人行道上，给斯通斯发了这样的短信。天还很亮，英格兰的六月像是永不天黑。

“你是哪种同性恋？”斯通斯回复。

“肮脏。”他打了这个词。

“你是这样认为的？”他听见斯通斯的声音，就抬起头。斯通斯把双肩包挂在右侧肩膀，站在斜坡更高的那侧，离麦卡锡两三步之遥，居高临下地看着他。他的皮肤即使在阴天也白得发亮。

“我不这样觉得。”他对麦卡锡说。

“你只是不知道。”麦卡锡回答。

“别这样说自己。”斯通斯摇了摇头，走了过来，“载我回家。”他说，从麦卡锡身边擦过，继续往停车场走去。

他意识到麦卡锡没有跟上来，就回过头。

“James。”他喊，“跟我走。”

麦卡锡一直没有说话。他不敢用力呼吸，因为他发着抖。他握着方向盘，在心里数着数，接着扭过头。斯通斯心安理得地坐在副驾驶位上，他注意到麦卡锡的眼神就冲他笑了起来。“怎么了？”他带着笑意问。麦卡锡告诉自己必须得离开斯通斯，明天或者后天，这个即将到来的最终期限给了他一丝希望。

 

六月的第二周斯通斯加固了留下麦卡锡的决心，当他在花园里用水把麦卡锡的衣服和头发都淋得湿透，对方没有揍他，还让他喝冰箱里的接骨木花气泡水。如果麦卡锡再留久一点，他们就能分享院子里的树莓和蓝莓。斯通斯的前十八年从来没做过这种事，去挑逗一个同性恋，然后自己送上门。

他告诉麦卡锡，他在Penistone的家里也有一株接骨木。他一直想把它砍掉，因为那玩意有毒，曾经让他的手指肿了整个下午。这句话之后他喝完了杯子里的接骨木花气泡水。“它有毒，但花可以泡水。你不觉得很奇怪吗？”他问麦卡锡。麦卡锡瞪了他一眼，就像他很蠢还什么的。

在没完没了的骚扰之后，麦卡锡身上不知道突然从哪儿冒出来的，野生动物才有的未被驯化的固执和野蛮被消耗掉了不少。他又变得安静柔和，但他害怕斯通斯。如果他们同时打开房门，麦卡锡会重新把门关上。他是那么小心翼翼，可能以为斯通斯没有注意到。

斯通斯知道麦卡锡在偷偷摸摸做着一些事，找个男人，或者找个房子。他甚至不用问，当他提到男人或者房子的时候，麦卡锡脸上就会涌起一股子内疚。他的耳朵会发红。起初斯通斯觉得他的做法可以理解。过了两天，他觉得找男人可以，但搬出去不行。过了两天，周六的晚上，当他在酒吧里喝着啤酒，他觉得找个房子可以，找男人不行。等麦卡锡用膝盖把他踹出淤青，他觉得房子和男人都不行，他不能让麦卡锡活着离开他。第二天晚上他告诉麦卡锡如果你想跟谁的阴茎大干一场我正好有阴茎。那句话的粗俗程度激怒了麦卡锡，但他只是冲过来在斯通斯鼻子前关上了房门。

“我真的有！”斯通斯在门外嚷着，“你可以摸摸看，是免费的。”说完他觉得自己又蠢又鲁莽，就笑个不停。过了半分钟他觉得这还不够，就在自己的抽屉里找到了麦卡锡房门的钥匙，打开门，走进去，在麦卡锡的怒视中，坐在他的床上。

“你真的很烦。”麦卡锡倒在床上，用被子裹住脑袋，呻吟着，“你比那个曼彻斯特傻逼还烦。”

“那个曼彻斯特傻逼”指的是贾吉尔卡，他们另一位表兄。斯通斯觉得此言偏颇。“我非常善解人意。”他告诉麦卡锡，“你说过，我是世界上最善解人意的男孩。”

他隔着被子摸麦卡锡的脑袋，又顺着摸到了麦卡锡的肩膀。他想去戳麦卡锡的腰，想挠他痒。麦卡锡的手从被子里抓住了他的手，紧紧地捏着。他们僵持了半分钟，麦卡锡还没有松开。斯通斯反握住了麦卡锡的手。他们的手相握了很长时间，像有一个世纪那么长。

麦卡锡先松开了手，斯通斯立刻放开了他。

麦卡锡小声说：“你出去吧。”不是抱怨，不是呻吟，不是请求，不是命令。他在被子底下，声音模糊不清。斯通斯想了想，接着起身离开。

也许他真的应该让麦卡锡离开，找个新男人，找个新房子，找个新表弟——如果需要的话，因为斯通斯身上关于“表弟”的那部分已经被消耗殆尽。他走进厨房，在冰箱的橘黄色灯光中喝掉了最后的接骨木花气泡水，打了个带着接骨木花香味的嗝。他在麦卡锡的呼吸里嗅到过这种味道，不知道麦卡锡是否记得他们曾靠得这样近。

他跑回三楼，走进麦卡锡的房间。“闻闻这个。”他说，很快爬上了麦卡锡的床。麦卡锡原本平躺着，看见他就扭开了脸，蜷起双腿。

“闻闻这个。”斯通斯重复着，“你不要动。”

麦卡锡停顿了两三秒钟，见他把脸凑近就又挣扎起来。“闻什么？”他不耐烦地把斯通斯往外推，“你滚开。”

“闻我嘴里的味道。”

“你疯了吗？走开一点。”他把手挡在脸前。

“认真的。”他继续说，拨开麦卡锡的手掌，把他的双手压在床单上，“你别动。”

麦卡锡皱着眉毛看着他，眼睛里有只清晨熹微暮光里警惕的狐狸。红毛狐狸，斯通斯想，他每次看见红毛狐狸都想起麦卡锡。只是麦卡锡的眼睛是灰绿色的，某些时候甚至会变成浑浊的灰色。他往麦卡锡的脸上慢慢吹了一口气。麦卡锡的眉毛渐渐松弛下来，胳膊和肩膀上的硬刺也随即脱落了。

“你喝了气泡水吗？”麦卡锡问，突然笑了起来。他有好看的牙齿。

“对。”斯通斯说，跟着笑了一会儿。“James。”他接着问，“你是不是很喜欢传教士式？”

“哦狗屎，滚开。”麦卡锡的脸色一沉，想把斯通斯从床上踹下去。斯通斯的膝盖钻进他两腿之间又将它们分开，他是那么熟练就像做过许多次。哦他当然做过许多次，麦卡锡告诉自己，他是个异性恋，他知道怎么对付双腿。

斯通斯放开了他的手，可那双重获自由的手仍像是被固定在了床单上。麦卡锡穿着运动裤，隔着布料斯通斯的手指摸到了他的阴茎和阴囊。“我们都有。”斯通斯说。那仍然非常怪异。窗外的雨声和麦卡锡的呼吸声让斯通斯觉得松弛，甚至昏昏欲睡。

有时候舔另一个男人的阴茎不是为了性，他告诉麦卡锡，我只是想对你做些什么，什么都行。我想回河边那个地方，它叫做什么？拉纳克？对，拉纳克。你第一次让我躺在你身边，因为我们没有别的选择，只剩下单人房。下着大雨，我们都又累又困。我们用了同样的浴液所以散发着相同的气味。那间房子很旧，雨声很响我们就像睡在雨里。James，你是我的兄弟，我的朋友。你是个同性恋，给自己贴了“肮脏”的标签所以对我小心翼翼。但阴茎不肮脏，我有，你也有。男人不会让你变得肮脏，我认识许多同性恋，他们没有一个人是肮脏的。你说我是珍珠，而你呢？James，那你呢？ 

他停下来，手指离开麦卡锡的胯部。他给予的抚慰已经足够了。他没有谷歌过这个，但麦卡锡是个男人，斯通斯有他拥有的一切，他了解麦卡锡因为他了解自己。

麦卡锡像睡着了般没有发出一点声音，那双湿漉漉的眼睛始终睁着，看着斯通斯。斯通斯能看见他眼睛里自己的身影和背后时而露出的、顶灯的光晕。

“好了。”他开始往床下爬，“做个好梦，James。”

麦卡锡的眼睛瞪得滚圆，现在那里是空荡荡的了，他的床和他的双腿之间，都空荡荡的了。“嘿。”他喊斯通斯，声音软绵绵的。

“这是第一次你勃起了而我没有。”斯通斯解气地说，“轮到你去读历史书了。”

“你不能……”

“你有两只手！”斯通斯打断了他，他拢起五指，让拇指和食指组成一个圆环，上下晃动着。“Wanker！”他嚷着。

“你觉得很好玩吗？”

“非常。”斯通斯回答，“做个好梦。”

他回到房间，倒在床上。他很累，他不知道自己为什么会累得像被耗尽了体力。他明明没做什么，只是用力握住过一双手，又用力喜欢过某个人。窗外的雨声和麦卡锡的呼吸声都还在他耳边。他说“晚安”，很快睡着了。

第二天早上他起得很早，天气很好，被雨水打落的花瓣积在马路边沿。他坐在窗台上看着来往的人和正在变得干燥的树叶。隔壁房间很快有了麦卡锡的动静，开门，走向厕所，回来，没有关门。斯通斯又等了一会儿，听见麦卡锡走下了楼梯。他愣了愣，走出房间，在楼梯顶层听见了大门关闭的声音。他走到客厅看向窗外，麦卡锡的车还停在前院里。

他冲出门，站在路边，麦卡锡消失在不远处的拐角。奔跑会让他像个彻头彻尾的傻逼但斯通斯还是跑了起来，直到看到麦卡锡的背影仍没有停下。麦卡锡听到了脚步声，站在原地，转过头看着斯通斯，接着突然醒悟过来。他也开始奔跑。他们看起来像是一对彻头彻尾的傻逼。

“停下！”斯通斯喊着，麦卡锡没有停下。斯通斯知道自己追不上他，他总是追不上他，永远追不上他，最后却追上了他，气喘吁吁地拉住了麦卡锡的手臂。

麦卡锡用力甩开手，借着被拽停时积攒的力量狠狠给了斯通斯一拳。那一拳同样很重，斯通斯立刻回了他一拳。互相揍了几拳之后他们都冷静了不少。麦卡锡站在一旁喘着气，揉着自己的肩膀。

“还好吗？”斯通斯问他，“你是不是撸了一晚上？”

他大笑起来，冲麦卡锡做起了那个手势。麦卡锡的脸涨红起来。“闭嘴。”他冲过来试图捂住斯通斯的嘴。斯通斯退了两步，躲闪着麦卡锡的手。

“别打我。我不说了。”他许诺道。可等他们面对面站着，麦卡锡皱着眉毛的模样又让他想要大笑。

“你的手腕不疼吗？”他故作关切地问。麦卡锡从路边捡了块石头扔他，斯通斯躲了过去，石头擦过他的衣角。麦卡锡低下头，打量着四处的地面。

“你是不是要去看房子？”斯通斯突然问。

“什么？谁告诉你的。”麦卡锡找到了新的石头，反复掂量着它的重量，神情有些犹豫。

“你没有开车，是不是要去看房子？”

“我只是想出来走走。”麦卡锡放弃了那块石头，松开手让它落在身边，“我不想看见你。”

“我不希望你搬走。”

“我知道。”麦卡锡回答，他抬起眼睛看着斯通斯，“不然我早就走了。”


	3. Chapter 3

第三章 

他一度很热衷于口交，那在格拉斯哥城郊年轻的同性恋群体里相当流行。肛交有太多不安定因素。他每年都会听到几个稀奇古怪的故事。谁把什么东西塞进了肛门里，然后就拿不出来了。或者谁被操得失禁，要穿着成人纸尿裤过日子。还有药物，它害死过一两个小孩。麦卡锡对药物的态度谨慎得相当严格。

有一次，当他还住在圣海伦斯的时候，对方比他大两岁，往他肛门里塞了一颗药丸。那颗药丸跟松弛括约肌的常见药丸看起来很类似，但它改变了麦卡锡的身体，随即改变了他对待性的方式。麦卡锡陆续为性爱加了许多奇怪的规则：不喝酒，不沾药物，准备工作只能他自己来，性的过程中不能亲吻，而且每个人，他都只搞一次。

那个英格兰人问过麦卡锡的年纪，麦卡锡说十七，他说“你看起来要更年轻些”。贾吉尔卡说过他们可能都有恋童癖，你照过镜子吗？我想把他们都关起来，你知道我可以。

一年中有那么两三个星期麦卡锡厌恶同性恋社区，厌恶他们打量年轻男孩的方式和对待性过于随便的态度。另外的时间里，他是他们中的一员。

十八岁时他跟科尔曼迈入了稳定恋情，同时住进了表亲在柴郡的家，威德尼斯，曼彻斯特和利物浦之间，跟姓斯通斯的一家人住在一起。约翰•斯通斯是他的表弟。麦卡锡的爷爷保罗•麦卡锡，是贾吉尔卡的外公，保罗•麦卡锡的妹妹是斯通斯的奶奶。麦卡锡和斯通斯是真正的表兄弟。

麦卡锡是个虔诚的罗马天主教徒，成长在格拉斯哥东南边的天主教徒社区，做所有格拉斯哥罗马天主教徒该做的事：支持凯尔特人，去天主教教堂，每天早晚祈祷，周五不食肉。他不抽烟，不沉迷药物，不喝酒，不纹身，不打耳洞。

在他二十一年所作所为中只有两件跟天主教的严格教规背道而驰：他是个同性恋，并且跟表亲发生过性关系。

尽管只有一次，它给麦卡锡造成的伤害远远超出任何单次性关系可能造成的后果。跟科尔曼分开后他与世界隔绝，一个声音从门缝冲他低语，他身上活着的部分日渐凋零而死去的部分恢复生机。他的表弟还在试图唤醒他，挑战他，征服他，用他涂抹身体，无视他的警告，用年轻和浪漫让所有漂浮着的暴戾沉积在夏日夜晚的雨声里。没有一本书记载过他俩的恶行，即便在他的祷告词中，危险的企图和饱涨的爱欲被巧妙地掩饰了。

周六正午十一点开始下雨，到了傍晚，雨水变得更为密集。麦卡锡先到了家，斯通斯直到晚餐前半个小时才出现，没有打伞。他回到三楼房间，把湿漉漉的外套挂在窗边，又跑进厨房给自己泡了杯茶。接着他走进客厅，把茶杯摆在矮桌上，坐在麦卡锡身旁。

斯通斯太太在厨房里为晚餐做着准备，他俩坐在沙发上切换着电视频道。他们帮不上什么忙，厨房太小了，洗碗和打扫才是他们的活计。

“你找到房子了吗？”斯通斯突然问。

“差不多。”他含糊地回答。

“你走了之后我们还能继续当朋友吗？”

“哪种朋友？”

“如果我让你一起喝酒聊天，你会出来吗？”

他盯着斯通斯的眼睛，咀嚼着否定的答案。他无法直截了当地伤害对方。“我不知道。我不喝酒，但如果只是聊……”

“之后你可以吸我的……”斯通斯看着他，“如果你想的话。”

麦卡锡瞪着他，想着该说什么才不会在吐出第一个字之前冲上去揍他。他们已经成年了，应该心平气和地解决问题。

“我有着非常棒的……”斯通斯继续说，“尺寸很棒，颜色很棒。你见过吗？哦你已经见过了。”

“John。”麦卡锡心平气和地喊他。

“怎么了？”

“闭上嘴。”他说，“别惹我。”

“好吧。”斯通斯移开了视线，“我好害怕。”他端起茶杯喝了一口，又放下了杯子。麦卡锡拿起遥控器换了个频道，电视里播着一部他看过许多遍的电影。他把遥控器放到一旁。

“我们能尝试点不一样的。”斯通斯突然转过头看着麦卡锡，“你有没有想过我操你会是什么样的？”

心平气和。麦卡锡想。心平气和。他把视线缓慢地转向斯通斯。“什么？”

“我真的觉得我的阴茎很棒。我不是在骂脏话或抬杠，‘操你’之类的，不是。我很认真地在思考这个问题。你有没有想过被世界上最棒的男人操？我……”

“你有没有想过把舌头割掉这样就不会有人让你闭嘴了？”

“你有没有想过让我射在你脸上？”

“操你妈的。”麦卡锡想去捂住他的嘴，扑了个空，“我要杀了你。”麦卡锡说，抓着斯通斯的衣襟把他摁在沙发上。斯通斯的身体顺着沙发边沿往下滑。他用力把斯通斯拽起来。斯通斯蜷起腿，把他从沙发上踹了下去。麦卡锡在地毯上滚了半圈，站起来抓住斯通斯的脚踝。斯通斯刚开始笑,就被拉到地毯上。他没法站起来，麦卡锡压住了他的前胸。

“你要杀了我？”斯通斯问。麦卡锡喘气的声音很响，把他自己的呼吸声掩盖了，但他还能听见耳朵旁血管跳动的声音。

厨房里传出了闹铃声，烤箱里的晚餐已经准备妥当。

“起来。”麦卡锡说。他放开斯通斯，站起身。斯通斯用手肘撑起自己，慢吞吞地，麦卡锡踹了他一脚。他站直腰，拍打着衣服。麦卡锡抓住了他的手腕，把他往门口拽。

“不！”斯通斯用力挣着他的手。

“我们需要聊聊。认真聊聊。”麦卡锡把他拽出门口，往楼梯上拉，“你不能一直这样。”

“不！”斯通斯嚷着，“别打我！”

“John？”厨房传出了斯通斯太太的声音，“你在喊什么？”

“我跟他有事要聊。”麦卡锡回答。

“他想揍……”麦卡锡往他嘴上打了一巴掌。那一巴掌不重但成功制止了他。他委屈地瞪着麦卡锡。

在楼梯的最上层，他甩掉了麦卡锡的手。“你想聊什么？”他问麦卡锡。

“你不能一直开这样的玩笑。”麦卡锡还想说什么，厨房的门开了，他们都听到了斯通斯太太从底层传来的脚步声。

斯通斯往房间走了两步，在门口转过身。“进来。”他说。

麦卡锡没有犹豫，跟在斯通斯身后走进房间，又立即关上门。窗户开着，窗帘只拉开了一半，还在下雨所以天色昏暗。麦卡锡用背抵住门，左手还握着门把手。斯通斯站在房间正中看着麦卡锡，脸上那种愚蠢的挑衅的表情消失了。

麦卡锡把视线移向窗台。某个夜里斯通斯就坐在那，在一束月光的笼罩下看着窗外，安静得像块礁石。麦卡锡一直想知道他看到了什么，又是什么给了他光芒。窗外有棵巨大的洋槐树，正在花期，房间里都是洋槐花的味道。

斯通斯走过来，直到站在麦卡锡面前，低头看着他。麦卡锡避开了他的视线。

“你想聊什么？”斯通斯问，“我有很多话跟你聊。”

“王八蛋。”麦卡锡小声说，用力嘬着嘴唇，

“在哪儿？”斯通斯问他。

麦卡锡仰起脸看着他，伸手解开了斯通斯牛仔裤的纽扣。

斯通斯一直不知道他们的关系为什么会变得这么糟糕。他想给麦卡锡分享几个有趣的视频，那些乱七八糟的玩意曾让他在最难过的时候笑出来。他有很多话想跟麦卡锡聊，想带他到高尔夫球场去。

他知道自己在做什么，嘲讽他，引诱他，激怒他。麦卡锡怀念他们的过去，可斯通斯一丁点儿都不怀念。他怀念的是拉纳克和Castlemilk的床，当他们躺在一起。

他没有期待过这个，不是以这种形式，不是站在门后，麦卡锡跪在他面前。他说“起来”，麦卡锡仍然跪着，摩挲着他的阴茎。斯通斯三秒钟就后悔了，说完“该死”就滑了进去。阴茎和控制力都滑了进去。麦卡锡的嘴唇舌头上颚和喉咙吮吸吞咽收缩，有节奏地吸出水声。他把手压在门上，喘着气，烧得滚烫，汗水顺着脖子淌到背脊。

斯通斯后来知道有些事可以取代语言，取代“聊聊”，取代面对面、心平气和地解决问题。如果有任何分歧，他们只需要一张床。事态紧急的话，连地板也可以。

推开麦卡锡的念头只在脑子里闪现了一瞬就消失在从腹腔传到脖颈的猛烈战栗里，想抓住时已不见踪迹。他甚至打算杀了他。他记得麦卡锡说过类似的话，关于如何用力地口交。几天之前，在某个地方，他形容过、预告过、威胁过现在发生的一切。

是麦卡锡先推开了他，双手扶着他的髋部。麦卡锡离开后被吸吮过的地方因为潮湿而发着凉，它冷却时的紧缩加剧了斯通斯的痛苦。他低头看着麦卡锡被遮挡在暗处的绿色眼睛。“就这样？”他问，压制着声音里泛起的波纹。

“你醒着吗？”麦卡锡再度仰着头看他，“还是你不知道怎么动。”

“你是不是觉得自己很……”他停下来，用力喘了一口气。

“你不会吸，又不会操。”麦卡锡继续说，“连同性恋入门考试都没法及格。”

“张开嘴。”他生气了，也许不是生气而是别的，类似于“杀了他”，诸如此类的感情。他一碰到麦卡锡的下巴就把它用力向上扳起直到对方的笑容消失。所有的一切看起来都错误得不可思议但怒火灼蚀着他的理智，把那张在拉纳克的雨水里漂浮的床燃烧殆尽。他握住自己的阴茎，让它靠近麦卡锡的嘴唇，有什么被敲出了他的脑子，单是这个画面就改变了呼吸的频率。他没法再往前。他想知道麦卡锡想要的是不是这个。

麦卡锡张开嘴，舌头舔过斯通斯阴茎的前端，舌尖探进铃口，接着咬着下唇笑了起来。他似乎想说什么，斯通斯摁住他的脑袋将他压向自己，阻止了每一个字和每一个喊叫。

操他的嘴，他想，慢慢操他的嘴直到他完蛋，但先完蛋的是斯通斯，急不可耐且怒不可遏，把麦卡锡的脑袋撞向门，抵住他的喉咙。他等着麦卡锡推开他，求饶或者道歉，或者变得柔和，或者亲吻他的脸颊，或者微笑。但麦卡锡只是吞咽着他的性器，后脑勺抵着门，随着斯通斯的动作上下磨蹭。

高潮来得毫无准备。十六岁时斯通斯学会了控制射精和从中脱身，可那时没有人吸吮他的理智。意识到就已经太迟了，他的脖子和后脑勺发麻，在高潮的余韵中微微发着颤，他说“抱歉”，慢慢把自己抽出来，后退了几步，靠着墙站着。

麦卡锡把两只手掌撑在地毯上，咳嗽了几声。斯通斯盯着他。他缓慢地往前爬了几步，接着倒在地毯上，胸膛起伏着喘气。斯通斯的皮肤和嘴唇恢复了知觉，他开始觉得冷，又觉得房间太过明亮。

“它在哪儿？”他问。他的声音从来没有抖得这么厉害。

麦卡锡在地毯上笑了起来。

“你吞掉了？”

他听见他的母亲在楼下喊他们的名字。晚饭已经准备好了而他站在房间里，大脑空白地看着躺在地上的麦卡锡。麦卡锡看起来很疲惫，闭着眼睛，额头通红，脖子上的汗珠泛着光，狼狈落魄得喘不上气却又像是刚刚得到了一切，淫秽得近乎圣洁。

夜里斯通斯在床上翻来覆去无法入眠，当他闭上眼睛就会想起含着性器的嘴和舌尖舔过龟头带来的酥麻感。他宁可麦卡锡在千里之外，曼彻斯特甚至格拉斯哥都不够远，最好在半个地球之外。他用手指捏紧勃起的前端，喘着气想要让它变软。他把脸埋在枕头里发出沉闷的喊叫，手指颤抖着而阴茎开始疼痛。他咒骂麦卡锡，那个王八蛋用嘴把毒液灌进了他的身体来腐蚀他的日夜，他的皮肤和四肢在夜色里溃烂脱落。

他从床上爬起身，走进厕所，洗了把脸。他站在麦卡锡房间门口，犹豫着，手压在把手上轻轻转了转。门开了，麦卡锡没有锁门。

麦卡锡没有动也没有发出声音，但斯通斯知道他没有睡着。他走过去，爬上床，躺在他身边。

“James。”他开口喊他。

“嗯。”

“你知不知道为什么蜘蛛有八只眼睛？”

“不知道。为什么？”

“我也不知道，所以才问你。”

“也许它们想要看得更清楚些，如果它……”

“我勃起了。”

“我知道。”

“你怎么知道？勃起又不会发光什么的。”

“我也不知道为什么，我就是知道。”

“如果勃起后阴茎会发光还蛮酷的。”

“我不想看发光的阴茎。”

“真的？如果在酒吧里有个人告诉你他的勃起会发光，你不想跟他操吗？”

“我不会跟任何人操就因为他的勃起会发光。”

“那会因为什么？”

他能听见麦卡锡的脑袋摩擦枕头的声音，就把脸转向麦卡锡，在黑暗里与他对视。麦卡锡只有个依稀的影子，他猜想麦卡锡眼里的他要更清晰些，因为麦卡锡一直在黑暗里。

麦卡锡把头转了回去。

“上帝啊。”麦卡锡叹了口气，像是要说成串的祷告词。但他什么都没说。房间里安静得能听见屋顶的关节在夜色里发出的声响。

“抱歉我说过那些话。”他告诉麦卡锡，“我只是开玩笑。你知道的吧？”

“你有没有……”麦卡锡停下来想了两秒钟，“说真的，你有没有搞过男的？”

“没有。”

“你知道会发生什么。”

“我知道，我搜过视频。”

“所以你不知道。”

“我真的知道，我看过视频。”

“你看过别人开飞机，你会开飞机吗？”

“你会开飞机吗？”

“不会。”

“但你知道怎么操，不是吗？”

“当时有人教我。”

“‘当时’是什么时候？”

“我十五岁。”

“十五？”

“十五。”

“我十四。我赢了。”

“噢。”

“‘噢’是什么意思？”

“你赢了。”

“我的奖杯呢？”

“John，你有自己的床。”

“但我勃起了。”

“我知道。”

“操了你我会变成同性恋吗？”

“如果还对女的有感觉，只能算双性恋。”

“像Seamus。”

麦卡锡沉默了几秒。“对。”接着他说，“像Seamus。”

跟科尔曼分手的那个月，威德尼斯的天气一团糟。夏天到来前他的前男友有了新的女孩。麦卡锡不再能像过去一样融入同性恋社区，也没法找到结束禁欲的契机，酒吧里即便站满了人也显得空荡。他站在角落里为自己物色即将发生的性。口交进行起来比鸡奸容易，连衣服都不用脱，也不用忙于清洗肛门的皱褶。他打量着每个人，猜测他们有没有切过包皮，有没有剃掉多余的体毛。斟酌过程相当耗神，对性的渴求很快奄奄一息。他安于现状，跪在床边，像平常一样祈祷。

他有过很多十八岁的男孩。在他十六岁的时候，在他十七岁的时候，在他十八岁的时候。他背对着他们，脱掉裤子，弯下腰，扶着墙或抓着床沿。他们像狗一样操他。

“你会教我的，对吧？”

他什么都没来得及教。他说肛门跟阴道不一样，进去一部分之后会碰到另一层……斯通斯打断了他，说：“我知道。”他本来打算在床上，他们本来打算在床上。可斯通斯敲开浴室的门问他好了没有，他就在浴室里敲碎了斯通斯的壳把他据为己有。

等所有事情结束之后，他脱掉上衣，走进淋浴间，打开喷头，在热水里擦拭被捏红的皮肤。他看见斯通斯靠着墙站着，脚边是那条被卷成一团的黑色牛仔裤。他说，过来。斯通斯走向他，停在玻璃门之前。他说脱掉衣服，斯通斯就脱掉上衣。他握着他的阴茎把他拉进淋浴间，摘下莲蓬头，慢慢为他冲洗下身。他没有看他的脸。斯通斯喊他的名字，他说闭嘴。斯通斯继续喊他，他低下头，把脸压在斯通斯肩膀上。

他大可以在酒吧里挑一个，在对方反应过来之前脱掉他的裤子。他们可以在旅馆里做爱，用传教士式或者狗狗式。但他选择了十八岁的异性恋表弟、浴室的玻璃墙和潮湿的空气。

他躺在床上向黑夜伸出手，看着手指朦胧的轮廓想着自己曾经怎样揉搓过他的阴囊又左右过他的呼吸。他还没来得及脱掉他的裤子他们就做了。他听见对方像挤奶油一样挤润滑剂，接着直接推了进来，在麦卡锡因为疼痛产生的规律紧缩里简单地抽插。麦卡锡从没想过被一根干燥的阴茎操得喘不上气，让那些因为该死的血缘关系或友谊而产生的内疚或负罪感被挤压得无关紧要。他在斯通斯粗嗄的呼吸里为自己手淫，浑身颤抖着射在玻璃门上，脑子一片空白就像刚才被射出去的是脑浆而不是精液。他失去了感知力，所以直到最后，直到情绪真正稳定下来，他才逐渐能感受到屁股缝里淌出的是精液而不是错觉。如果有人不戴安全套或者在他体内射精他会在床上折断对方的手指，但杀了斯通斯的念头直到第二天早上才出现在脑子里。他摔在床边，回忆着昨天晚上他们到底做过什么，他是做了场梦还是真的跟斯通斯搞在了一起。贾吉尔卡知道了一定会杀了他，可能会用非常残忍的手法。

他闯进他的房间，在斯通斯的挣扎和“你要干什么”的惊呼里，用被子蒙住他的头，狠狠地揍他。斯通斯在被子里发出令人厌烦的笑声。他意识到自己的拳头跟挠痒没什么区别，停下来倒在床的另一侧。

斯通斯甩开了被子，在他身旁用力喘着气。

“那不是梦，对吧？”他问麦卡锡。

“不是。”

“上帝耶稣。”他说。即使他不比房子里的任何人更虔诚。

另一个周末麦卡锡回了格拉斯哥，车子路过圣海伦斯、维冈、普雷斯顿、兰卡斯特，一直到湖区边沿。他想起几个月之前，科尔曼最后一次开着车把他带回格拉斯哥。他们路过这里许多次，可他只记得最后一次，就像之前的回忆已经被折叠覆盖了。他甚至记得他们听过什么歌。他把车停在路边，看着爬满毛茛的广阔草地，喝了半瓶水，接着重新上路。

卡莱尔之后的很长一段路他没有遇上任何城市，等再想起任何人的时候，他已经到了拉纳克。

他知道斯通斯喜欢拉纳克。拉纳克让他想起了故乡。

格拉斯哥阴雨连绵。他站在窗边看着远处的山坡，想着他们都是多么徒劳，想要离开偏僻的家乡去更大更好的地方，又在远方为熟悉的气息伤神，变得无措和空虚，只能反复踏上归途。

雨敲着屋顶。他和斯通斯曾经在这样的雨声里躺在一起讨论蜘蛛的眼睛和会发光的勃起，也曾在这样的雨声里做爱。接下来的一周他们几乎没有交谈。他们从未这样沉默地相处过，斯通斯总在他投去目光前移开视线，就像那是发红的烙铁一类过于灼热的玩意。

周六夜里斯通斯给他发了条短信：“我能给你打电话吗？”

麦卡锡直接拨通了他的号码。

“我在Thurlstone。”他说。他回了故乡。他曾经告诉过麦卡锡，如果他在Penistone，他会告诉别人他来自Thurlstone，如果在巴恩斯利，会告诉别人他从Penistone来。在英格兰的其他地方，他只会说自己是个巴恩斯利人。因为没人听说过Thurlstone。

“这种感觉真古怪。”他在谈天的末尾说，“我在认识你之前在这里生活过十几年，在认识你之前快乐地活了十几年。可现在你只是打算离开我，我就不知道该如何是好了。”

那个夜晚斯通斯所在的南约克村庄晴朗无云，他站在盛放的接骨木花丛旁仰起头。就像童年时代那样，他能看清每一颗星星。


End file.
